


thinking of you

by fraldariuwus (sakesword)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Coming Untouched, Explicit Sexual Content, FE3H Wank Week, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Cindered Shadows DLC, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Cindered Shadows DLC Spoilers, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Service Top My Unit | Byleth, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakesword/pseuds/fraldariuwus
Summary: Thoughts of Yuri have consumed Byleth since he stepped foot in Abyss. He isn't the only one.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77
Collections: Wank Week 2020





	thinking of you

**Author's Note:**

> written for FE3H Wank Week day 5: pining.
> 
> I had to do something horny for the otp!
> 
> thank you TsarAlek for looking over it and encouraging me <3

Most might take some time to adjust to the days as dark as nights as dark as days that define life here in Abyss, but Byleth is already more than at home. As soon as Byleth entered the underground, Yuri made sure he’d be. Yuri stands close, draws Byleth close, he stays by Byleth’s side during and after their missions. 

A week of sidelong glances and suggestive pleasantries passed before the tension broke, and they shared their first kiss. It was a kiss that made Byleth forget who he was, where he was, everything but the feel of Yuri.

Then, Yuri expressed an interest in more.

Does Yuri truly intend as such, or is all of this crafted to secure Byleth’s loyalty?

Ultimately, it doesn’t matter, Byleth and the students shall return to the Officer’s Academy sooner rather than later. If there’s anything between them, he and Yuri can continue whatever their relationship is once everyone is safe.

But, Byleth is only human, and sleeping while sharing a wall with the men’s quarters—Yuri’s quarters—isn’t always easy. Byleth can’t help but ponder every patter, every creak, the muted conversations that are held within that chamber. 

They’re probably nothing, just Yuri and Balthus chatting about the events of the day, the chalice, the shenanigans Constance has been up to. She’s a powerful mage, but what she uses her abilities for can be perplexing, to say the least.

Tonight is but another skyless night, and Byleth devotes himself to his routine. He removes his shirt, drags on his sleeping pants, blows out the dancing flame of a candle, gets into bed, and tries not to hyperfixate on every minor noise that creeps in through the thin stone next to him. In the morning, they’re likely to face more enemies, they’ll be one step closer to understanding the mystery of the forgotten Crests. Byleth needs his rest.

The bed is comfortable. Abyss may be looked down upon by surface dwellers, but having access to shelter is a luxury no one is guaranteed, a lesson some in Byleth’s class might benefit from learning.

That's enough. Byleth shrugs off his professorial musings and lets his mind drift. It settles on Yuri, as it always seems to these days.

Yuri’s sparkling eyes, Yuri’s pouty lips, painted that alluring shade of pink, when they purse into O-shape in greeting or a flirty quip, the faint iridescence and stick of his gloss, the sultry jasmine note of his perfume.

Like clockwork, Byleth’s cock stirs.

Yuri called him cute, _adorable._ Yuri’s tongue prodded at him. Yuri invited Byleth to his quarters.

Byleth’s hand descends, pressing over the cotton fabric constricting him. He twitches at the sensation of two fingers trailing his length. 

_Yuri_.

This is normal, this is healthy, he grasps himself beneath his smallclothes, that supple warmth stiffens and Byleth answers it with a stroke. Yuri's little body. The chain-draped tunic that hides what Byleth wants to see. If only the curve of Yuri’s ass were visible at all times—though, maybe it shouldn’t be. 

That tunic. No pants. Only the high-heeled, white boots—how they clack.

What Byleth wouldn’t give to bend Yuri, dressed like that, over a desk in the Ashen Wolves’ classroom. What Byleth wouldn’t give to flip Yuri around, grab his calves and hook Yuri’s ankles over his shoulders. What Byleth wouldn't give to fill him.

Byleth picks up his pace and bites his lip. The side of his curled forefinger brushes beneath his ridge, precum dribbles onto it.

He’ll be done soon, he’ll be able to focus on the battle ahead.

So close; Byleth hangs on just a little longer, his hips arch up and his dick rubs against the linens.

Yuri’s waist, the thin belt that accentuates how tiny it is. Yuri on his knees before Byleth. Getting a hand tangled in that shiny lavender hair. Pushing Yuri’s face toward the base of Byleth’s cock until Yuri chokes and gasps for air, saliva stringing. Coming in Yuri’s mouth. Pleasuring Yuri, licking Yuri everywhere: his lips, his thighs, his hole. 

Almost there; bangs clinging to his forehead, teeth gritting, Byleth trembles, his breath ragged, but he's broken from his trance when a cry echoes from somewhere outside.

Byleth slows down, anxiety prickles through him as he hears it again.

It’s dangerous in Abyss, and someone could be hurt. 

What if it’s an orphan? What if it’s Constance? What if it’s Yuri?

Byleth gulps. He shoves the sheets off of him, he tucks his erection into his waistband, he pulls his undershirt on. Byleth runs out of his accomodations and into the torch-lit hallway of Chrysalis Row.

He looks to the left, he looks to the right. 

Only silence and the stone wall Byleth’s imagined pinning Yuri against more times than he’d like to admit. Byleth exhales a sigh of relief.

But the sound repeats, confirming the worst of Byleth’s suspicions. The wailing is, indeed, coming from the room next to his.

It could be Yuri, after all—this voice isn’t dissimilar, it’s breathy, it’s lilting, there’s something about it—it’s definitely not Balthus.

Fear consumes Byleth, he doesn’t think to listen more discerningly before he goes to the door of the men’s quarters and throws it open.

Someone might need medical attention. Linhardt isn’t too far away, and Byleth has the expertise to perform a bandaging or quick Heal spell, if necessary.

From the center of the candlelit room, Byleth sees nothing, he hears nearly nothing. What was once high-pitched and unbroken is being muffled; just little groans and whimpers ring from somewhere in the bunk bed-lined chamber. What if Byleth is too late?

“By…” The syllable resembles the first of Byleth’s name, he shivers—is this how he’ll meet his end? Byleth steels himself, he’s dealt with worse, he can handle whatever this is, even if he doesn’t have any weapons on him. “ _By_.” Byleth is able to follow it to one of the bottom bunks.

It has to be Yuri’s. Balthus doesn't seem to be around, he would be impossible to miss. Byleth sprints over.

Under a rustling blanket, Yuri lies, eyes squeezed shut, dark lashes tickling his cheek, his fingers stuffed into his mouth.

 _Goddess._ Byleth’s dick reacts first, filling out the space between his waistband and abdomen much too quickly for someone who was preoccupied with the wellbeing of a fellow soldier only moments earlier. Though a selfish part of Byleth might like to revel in this, he shouldn’t be here. Yuri hasn’t noticed him yet, and it’d be better to keep it that way. 

Even so, the image is likely already permanently burned into Byleth’s mind: Yuri pleasuring himself, sucking on his hand, whining something that sounds like Byleth’s name. Byleth shakes it off; what is important is that everyone is okay. Time to go, Byleth tiptoes to the exit to not disturb Yuri, a few steps and Byleth will be home free. 

One foot in front of the other. Byleth is maybe two meters from the hallway when he hears Yuri’s huskier-than-normal voice, “Where do you think you’re going?” Byleth freezes, doesn’t answer. Yuri continues anyway, “I was thinking about you, you know...”

This has to be one of Yuri’s tactics, he’s well aware Byleth is staying in the adjacent dormitory; what does Yuri want? After that kiss, after that invitation, Byleth can’t deny that he’s curious, he can’t deny that, even if it‘s a lie, thinking about Yuri thinking about him is everything he’s ever needed.

Byleth turns around, shifting his attention to Yuri who has paused, for now.

“You were?”

It slips out.

“I was,” Yuri coos, sitting up in the bed against his pillow. “I have been since you arrived in Abyss.”

It was about Byleth? It has _been_ about Byleth?

Yuri bats those thick lashes before he stares into Byleth’s eyes, “You can stay.”

At first, Byleth isn't certain how to respond, or if he _should_ respond, but his feet carry him to take a seat next to Yuri on the bed, “Are you sure?”

“If you’d like.” Yuri’s gaze flicks into Byleth’s before he looks away, a dusting of pink gathers on his cheeks. Yuri’s even more beautiful now, softer than Byleth’s ever seen him.

Of course, Byleth would like. “You thought of me?”

Yuri doesn’t waste time resuming his movement beneath the linens, his eyes squint, “Yeah.”

“I’ve been thinking of you, too,” Byleth admits. He ignores how he’s aching, watching Yuri feel good is much more than enough.

“ _Goddess_ ,” Yuri breathes. “Will you take off your shirt?”

Byleth can’t get it off sooner, he doesn’t even consider that the head of his cock is peeking out of his sleeping pants until Yuri comments, “Like what you see? I certainly do.”

“Yes,” Byleth says. “Can I help?”

“Pull down the sheet,” Yuri murmurs. Byleth rolls it down past Yuri’s knees, revealing that Yuri is naked save for the pants around his ankles.

Slim torso frosted with sweat, small pink nipples peaked, perfect dick. Yuri’s cock couldn’t be prettier, elegant fingers wrapped around it, the tip flushed and leaking. Yuri’s other manicured hand digs into the sheets as he tilts his hips in time with his strokes. “ _Byleth._ ”

“Yeah?” Byleth can’t resist dragging a finger over the supple skin of Yuri’s tensing thigh. “You’re beautiful.”

“By…” Yuri whispers between gasps. “Kiss me.” Byleth gladly does, threading his hand through Yuri’s hair, then over his jaw, pulling Yuri close enough to peck at Yuri’s vanilla-scented lips. “ _More._ ”

It’s like a hearth was lit within Byleth—Yuri is irresistible, Byleth would do anything he wants and savor every moment of it. Byleth urges forward, crushing his mouth against Yuri’s, nipping before sliding his tongue inside. 

“Mmm,” Yuri hums, his wet tongue rotates, vibrates against Byleth’s. 

So far, Byleth’s own cock has been neglected, by Yuri, by himself; he’s only tasting Yuri, only grasping Yuri’s thigh, only trailing his hand lower to squeeze what he can of Yuri’s ass, to cup Yuri’s balls as Yuri keeps pumping, but Byleth is harder than ever, he can feel himself dripping. 

It’s so hazy; is this a dream? Byleth almost convinces himself that it is, but, no, this is happening. Yuri's kissing him, less and less precisely, mumbling as he chases that sweet release. 

Byleth won't miss this opportunity. 

It’s difficult, but he breaks from the kiss, “I want to do more for you.” Yuri’s eyes widen as he seems to consider what Byleth means. Before Yuri can flirt back, Byleth’s lust slips out again in the form of command against Yuris’ velvety lips, “Bend over.”

Maybe that was a bit much, maybe he was a bit too raw, blood rushes to Byleth's face. This is the first time they’ve done more than kiss and Byleth is sharing this part of himself, a part that only seems to exist late at night when Byleth is alone and wanting.

But before he can regret it, Yuri obeys, turning over and propping himself up by a thin forearm and pointy elbow on his pillow, his ass in the air, his knees on his bed, hand reaching back for his cock. Yuri does a playful shake, rocking his hips, “Like _this_?”

“Yeah. Like that.”

Everything about Yuri is stunning, from every angle, and Yuri knows it. His shoulder blades, jutting out. The arch of his spine. His pert, round, ass. Where it meets the tops of Yuri’s silk-smooth thighs. Byleth caresses one of Yuri's cheeks before giving it a gentle smack, and Yuri whines his name again.

 _Closer._ Byleth kneels on the bed, kissing the apex of Yuri’s shoulder blade before positioning himself behind Yuri, between Yuri’s legs. Yuri widens to let him in. The soft flesh of Yuri’s ass fills the gaps between Byleth’s fingers when he palms both cheeks and kneads.

“Yuri, I want to see you.”

Yuri comprehends, “Do you?”

It’s now or never, and emboldened by Yuri’s previous responses, Byleth chooses now, “I want to lick you.”

“ _Please_.”

Byleth spreads Yuri open, his ass jiggles when Byleth releases to trace a circle over the hole. Yuri inhales sharply through his teeth.

“Is it okay?” Byleth asks.

“Come on,” Yuri demands. “I need it.”

Byleth does, too. “All right.”

Byleth buries his face between Yuri’s cheeks, testing a soft flick. His cock throbs when Yuri shudders at only that, “By… _Good_.”

The desperation, the want in Yuri’s tone spurs Byleth on to swirl his tongue around the rim, to utilize his finger as he does so. Yuri bucks in response, thrusting into his own fist. They both can’t get enough, Yuri trembles as Byleth swipes his tongue over the hang of Yuri’s balls, over Yuri’s taint, back to the hole again.

“Fin… Finger me,” Yuri stammers.

Lighting sparks throughout Byleth, the kind that winds him up and hardens his nipples, that thrums over his skin. Heat envelops Byleth’s fingertip when he wedges it in, Byleth starts to suck. But it’s nowhere near enough for Yuri, judging by the way he pushes up against Byleth to take more. Byleth obliges him, sinking his finger in deeper and deeper, lapping as he purses his lips, until Yuri moans.

It’s like Byleth is fucking Yuri with his own dick, every time Yuri takes the finger in further, Byleth’s cock pulses. Byleth curls the finger within Yuri, pressing on the spot that makes him quiver and mewl. With Yuri’s every wince, Byleth’s hips jerk, seeking a friction that isn’t there as he nears the edge, his licking sloppier and sloppier. Yuri manages to choke out, “Close. Keep going.”

Just hearing it, just feeling Yuri’s hand speed up, just tasting Yuri through all of this tears Byleth apart. Byleth’s only thinking of Yuri’s pleasure when those waves of ecstasy crash and ripple through him, and, untouched, he's spurting thick, hot ropes of cum onto his sweat-drenched chest. Byleth’s breath hitches, he groans against Yuri's stretched rim.

Byleth doesn't let up the motion of his lips and tongue and finger as Yuri ruts faster, keens louder, sobbing _Byleth_ when he, too, comes into his palm and all over his linens. Byleth’s panting, he leans back, withdrawing his finger as Yuri tumbles and collapses onto the mattress. 

Mischievous delight twinkles in Yuri’s eyes when he scans over Byleth, kneeling there, stomach slick with his own seed, “I see you enjoyed that.”  
  
“I did.”

“So, midnight,” Yuri suggests. “Your room tomorrow?”

Byleth accepts.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! feel free to let me know what you think <3
> 
> in this house we love and cherish service top!Byleth.
> 
> but yuri most of all!
> 
> [my twitter!](https://twitter.com/fraldariuwus)


End file.
